i_carlyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Marissa Benson
Marissa Benson è la madre di Freddie Benson. E' una madre apprensiva, ansiosa, protettiva e insicura, ma per suo figlio farebbe di tutto(vedi la pagina Maddie sul loro rapporto madre/figlio). Andrebbe in capo al mondo a costo di proteggere Freddie da qualsiasi pericolo, palese o remoto. Questo suo comportamento diminuisce a partire da iMove Out, quando promette a Freddie di non metterlo più in imbarazzo, o Freddie se ne andrà di nuovo. Dopo di ciò, però, Marissa è ancora molto protettiva nei confronti di Freddie, soprattutto in iBeat the Heat e iPsycho. I personaggi della serie non la sopportano perché "frena sempre il divertimento" e a volte è egoista, ma spesso si dimostra anche una bravissima persona (come quando si prese cura di Lewbert in iHurt Lewbert). Non si sa cosa sia successo al padre di Freddie. E' probabile che sia morto, o che abbia semplicemente divorziato da Marissa. In iFence Marissa dice che il suo cognome è Benson, e quindi anche il cognome di suo padre è sconosciuto. Su iCarly.com, però, in un blog sembra essere menzionato che il padre di Freddie si chiami Leonard, e potrebbe aver lasciato Marissa per il suo essere iperprotettiva. In un episodio Freddie dice che la madre gli da solo 8$ di paghetta al mese, perché teme che il figlio possa prendere il treno e scappare. Caratteristiche ﻿ Fa regolarmente a suo figlio il bagno antipulci, e possiede un kit di primo soccorso di dimensioni industriali. Stando a quanto dice in iMove Out, fu incinta di Freddie per 11 mesi per "assicurarsi che fosse pronto." In iFence, Mrs. Benson si arrabbia molto quando Freddie inizia a dare di scherma. Più tardi rivela che in passato Gli schermitori Benson erano i più famosi schermitori di Seattle, e lei ne divenne dipendente. Inizialmente quindi non approva il comportamento di Freddie, ma poi piano piano lo accetta, rivelandosi anche una formidabile schermitrice. Le sue relazioni con Carly Shay e Sam Puckett sono basate sulla tolleranza: Marissa accettò infatti che Freddie andasse in Giappone con le ragazze solo a patto che li avesse accompagnati anche lei (iGo to Japan). Inoltre spesso sembra che le piaccia Carly, e che le piacerebbe che fosse la ragazza di suo figlio, come in iWill Date Freddie. Quando Freddie rimase ferito dopo averle salvato la vita in iSaved Your Life e i due si baciarono, lei esclamò furente "Ma che schifo?!". Subito prim del bacio, Marissa aveva detto a Carly "saresti dovuta essere tu al suo posto!". Ciò prova che Mrs. Benson è diversa dalle altri madre, in quanto mentre tutte le madri sarebbero state orgogliose del gesto eroico del proprio figlio, lei non è orgogliosa di suo figlio, in quanto avrebbe potuto rischiare la vita. Si dimostra ostile a Carly anche in iBeat the Heat, visto che la chiama "tonta". Sembra dare la colpa a Carly dell'incidente di suo figlio, ma ciò non ha alcun senso in quanto è stato Freddie a decidere volontariamente di salvarla. Per quanto riguarda Spencer Shay, il suo atteggiamento verso di lui spazia dal fastidio al vero e proprio orrore, nonostante molte volte lo tratti come suo figlio, rimproverandolo e ordinandogli di fare le pulizie. .]] In iChristmas, Carly si trova in una realtà alternativa nella quale Marissa e Spencer stanno per sposarsi. Dato che Carly aveva desiderato che Spencer fosse normale, è possibile che le piacciono le persone "normali", e noiose. In iHurt Lewbert, inizia a prendersi cura del portiere ferito Lewbert Sline, e i due sembrano quasi essere innamorati. Freddie però non accetta questo legame, e instaura una messinscena per far lasciare i due, che funziona. Ora Lewbert è indifferente a Marissa, come visto in iBeat the Heat. Anche se il suo lavoro è sconosciuto, è stato rivelato da Dan Schneider che occasionalmente lavora come infermiera part-time. E' molto strano il fatto che (specialmente in iSaved Your Life) non le piaccia Carly, perché aveva ferito Freddie (che tuttavia si era ferito da solo tentando di salvarla), ma che non mostri alcun sentimento negativo per Sam, che importuna sempre suo figlio. E' possibile che sia all'oscuro di come Sam tratta il figlio - perché Freddie non è mai stato visto dirglielo, e perché Sam non l'ha mai trattato male davanti a lei. E' probabile però che odi Carly perché Freddie aveva una cotta per lei, e che la vedesse come una "rivale" per le attenzioni di Freddie. In iMove Out, le dice che il fatto che si sia innamorato di Carly ha fatto andare gli ormoni di Freddie "in subbuglio". Fin da iSaved Your Life, Mrs. Benson ha mostrato un piccolo disappunto nei confronti di Carly. Esempi di questo sono in iBeat the Heat e iSam's Mom in cui chiama Carly "stupida" o "tonta". A volte è anche sgarbata con Spencer, visto che in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love lo chiama stupido. In iStill Psycho e iToe Fat Cakes, Mrs. Benson si dimostra nevrotica e sofferente di Mysofobia (paura dei germi) quando usa un guanto disinfettato per aprire la porta di casa Relazioni *Padre di Freddie: Leonard Benson (stando ad iCarly.com) Date sconosciute. *Lewbert Sline (2008) (iHurt Lewbert) *Spencer Shay (il suo fidanzato - realtà alternativa in iChristmas) (2008) Famiglia *Kelsy e Jeremiah DelRacio (genitori) *Mr. Benson (marito) *Freddie Benson (figlio) *Stephanie (nipote) *Amanda (nipote) *Lara (sorella) *Jennifer (possibile sorella o sorellastra) *Yolanda e Harry (nonni) Frasi *''Lewbert:'' La ringrazio, Mrs. Benson: Oh ti prego, chiamami Marissa. Lewbert: Marissa? E' un nome fantastico! Marissa: Oh, grazie. E' francese. Lewbert: Oh, io adoro la Francia. (iHurt Lewbert) *''Freddie: Mamma, non sono allergico ai fiori. ''Marissa: Non eri nemmeno allergico al cibo messicano, e guardati ADESSO! (iSaved Your Life) *E le adolescenti che non fanno che ascoltare musica R&B con i loro ormoni in palla! (iSaved Your Life) *Saresti dovuta essere tu! (a Carly, credendo che abbia causato l'incidente di Freddie) (iSaved Your Life) *Volevo solo assicurarmi che tu fossi pronto! (iMove Out) *Levati le scarpe in corridoio. (iSaved Your Life) *Roba appiccicosa molto schifosa, se poi è bagnata mi rende agitata. (iHurt Lewbert) *E' da quando il mio Freddie ha conosciuto te che non è più stato lo stesso, con i suoi ormoni in subbuglio! (a Carly, in iMove Out) *Okay, ma sta attento! La punta è appuntita. (iCarly Saves TV) *Nelle mutande. Perché non c'è il tuo nome cucito nelle mutande?. (a Spencer) (iCarly Saves TV) *Ma che SCHIFO?! (iSaved Your Life) *Quando le temperature sono troppo elevate, gli anziani scappano a gambe levate! (iBeat the Heat) *Freddie! Freddie: Sono solo forbici! (iTwins) *''(chiamando il 911)'' Devo denunciare la scomparsa del mio bambino... Ha 15 anni.. beh è un bambino per me! (iMove Out) *Ci ho messo 3 settimane a fartelo. Freddie: E vabbene mamma, lo indosserò! Santo Cielo! (Lo si vede vestito da strega) ''(iScream on Halloween) *Freddie, stasera voglio che ti faccia lo shampoo. SPENCER! ''(Lo insegue nel corridoio) *"Quando un bravo bambino mangia le verdure"- Freddie: Non cantare! NON CANTARE. *Marissa:"Oh lei va in chiesa?" T-Bo: "Non ci si va più solo di domenica" Marissa e T-Bo: "Hahaha" T-Bo: *si mette a pregare* Marissa: Ah! *si mette una mano sul cuore* Frasi su Marissa *Devo tornare a casa prima che mia mamma abbia un attacco di panico Freddie *Devo tornare a casa così mia mamma potrà farmi il bagno.. Freddie *Tua mamma ti da solo 8$ al mese? Freddie: Ha paura che se mi da di più prendo il treno e me ne vado. *Crede che le pillole possano soffocarmi, così le ha polverizzate e me le ha messe nel purè di frutta. Spencer: Purè di frutta? Freddie: Crede che la frutta possa soffocarmi, così l'ha polverizzata..- Spencer: Non è affar mio. *''Sam:'' Freddie la odia. Freddie: Io non la odio. Curiosità *In iMove Out promette a Freddie che non sarà più iperprotettiva con lui, negli episodi successivi non mantiene la promesse. *Mrs. Benson ha schiaffeggiato Lewbert così forte da togliergli la verruca. (iBeat the Heat) *E' una bravissima schermitrice, perché da bambina fu obbligata dai genitori a dare di scherma. Per questo ora la odia e cerca di costringere Freddie a non praticarla. (iFence) *Canta spesso canzoncine in rima, per dire a Freddie cosa fare e cosa no, come ad esempio mangiare i funghetti o stare seduto diritto (iHurt Lewbert, iWill Date Freddie, iMove Out, e iBeat the Heat) *E' possibile che Marissa sia divorziata, o che sia vedova, visto che suo marito non è stato mai visto o menzionato. Alcuni suggerimenti di ciò si hanno in iChristmas quando lei e Spencer sono fidanzati. Un altro è anche in iHurt Lewbert, quando ha una piccola storia con Lewbert, che però alla fine dell'episodio lascia. In iHurt Lewbert inoltre Carly e Sam scherzano con Freddie sul fatto che se Marissa e Lewbert si fossero sposati, Lewbert sarebbe diventato il padre di Freddie *Una possibile ragione del divorzio dei signori Benson è il fatto che, essendo esasperato da Marissa, il padre di Freddie abbia lasciato entrambi. *Un'altra ipotesi è che Marissa non abbia mai avuto un marito. In iFence scopriamo che la sua famiglia era molto famosa in quanto grandi tiratori di scherma, e che si chiamavano Gli schermitori Benson. Ciò vuol dire che il suo cognome originale è Benson. Essendo anche Freddie un Benson, è possibile che gli abbia dato il suo cognome, e che sia stata una ragazza-madre. *Marissa è nata l'8 Luglio 1966. *Marissa significa "del mare", ma lei crede che significhi "caprifoglio" (iHurt Lewbert). *In iGet Banned si scopre che in casa sua si pesa il cibo prima di mangiarlo e si pesano gli escrementi, si scopre anche che prima di andare a dormire fa una purificazione con un idratante e fa le prove di evacuazione durante la notte. *Appare nell'episodio speciale di Sam&Cat Il salto del tonno. Note Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Famiglia Benson Categoria:Ricorrenti Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Donne minori